With the continuing advancement of three dimensional (3D) display technology, 3D display devices, such as 3D televisions and 3D mobile devices, are becoming more readily available. However, because of the expense of 3D video production and the limited number of 3D cameras, among other reasons, there is still very little 3D content available on the market in comparison to the availability of 2D video and image products. An efficient way of converting existing 2D content to 3D is therefore highly desirable in the 3D market.